


Owari No Seraph Oneshots

by Bunny_hasu



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Bottom Ichinose Guren, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Hiiragi Kureto, Top Hiiragi Shinya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_hasu/pseuds/Bunny_hasu
Summary: Created for an early birthday celebration for an online friend~There shall be more chapters to come! :)Oneshots!Only shall contain the ships-Shinya x Guren-Kureto x Guren
Relationships: Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Owari No Seraph Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikas_Thigh_Highs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikas_Thigh_Highs/gifts).



Shinya pressed his lips up against Guren's, pressing a hand firmly on his chest to push him back up against the couch. Guren sighed almost dreamily into the kiss, reaching his hands up to the back of the Hiragi's head in an attempt to deepen it. Shinya complied and leaned in, slipping his tounge in with little to no resistance from his partner. Guren shifted underneath him, trying to get into a better position. He placed one of his hands to the couch only to be met with air. His head hit the floor with a smack, nearly dragging Shinya down with his other arm had the Hiragi not escaped in time. Shinya was seen laying halfway on the couch, laughing his ass off. 

"Are you okay, Guren?" Shinya barely muffled his laughter.  
Guren sent a scathing glare at his direction before scoffing. "No thanks to you." He sat up, not bothering to take a glance at Shinya. Probably nursing his injured pride.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He pouted.

Guren stayed quiet.

"Gureenn." Shinya let himself fall from the couch and back onto his husband. "Don't ignore me!"  
He leaned up against his shoulder, wrapping his hands around his sides. Guren looked at him questionably when the hands had stopped below his ribcage. Guren thought, for a split moment, that they were going to return to their activity. Then Shinya grinned mischievously, plummeting Guren's heart into the ground. 

"No." He said automatically. "Shinya wait, I swear to fucking-" Shinya attacked him with an onslaught of tickles as Guren howled and tried to wiggle out of Shinya's hold on him. Shinya couldn't contain his laughter when Guren started to fight back, knocking the both of them to the floor as they rolled, trying to gain the upper hand over the other. 

Guren won that round as he sat on top of him, mercilessly tickling his ribcages as Shinya flailed uselessly against him, trying to protect himself. Guren had started to laugh. Thinking that the other had gave in, Guren had gradually slowed down on the tickling. Shinya saw his opening chance and overtook him in one swing.

Guren nearly shouted when Shinya had pinned him but had quickly returned to laughing as he grabbed a pillow that had fallen from the couch to smack him with it on the side of the head. Shinya wasn't fazed and quickly snaked his hands under his shirt.

Guren yelped. "Shinya, you absolute ASSHOLE! Your hands are COLD." Guren tried to pry his hands off, but was unsuccessful.

"Punishment for fighting a Hiragi back and thinking you could get away with it. Oh how revenge is so sweet. This back is so warmmm~."

"I am going to kill you," he hissed.

"Try it, Ichinose."

Guren tried to shove him off, but failed. After a couple of minutes from struggling, the said Ichinose had eventually gave up, exhaustion peaking as he laid uselessly on the ground. He was panting along with Shinya, eyelids nearly shut.

Guren was out of breath.

It was then at this moment that Shinya had realized how much he had wanted to kiss him. Well, again. He leaned down to plant his lips on Guren's.

"Shinya! Guren!"

Shinya nearly jolted as a smaller being had collided with the two of them. The group became disheveled in a tangled mess, Shinya taking the brunt of the force as the smaller boy had tried to envelop his arms around the two of them. Yuichiro was beaming. "Want to play too!" He piped. "Want to play!"

"Yuu? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Shinya said in a daze, trying to recover from the sudden dizziness of the room. Guren had to stifle a laugh, which hadn't gone unnoticed as Shinya had shot a playful glare at him. 

Yuichiro wasn't playing around as he sended a look at the two. "Can't. Your damn game was too loud." Guren barked out a laugh. "He's learning to speak like me, Shinya. I can't breathe," he gasped.  
"Damn you. I never asked for Yuichiro to know these swear words."  
"He was going to learn them anyways."  
"From this conversation, I have concluded that I have bad tastes in men. I sincerely regret marrying you."  
"Shut up." He smacked his arm in a joking manner.  
"Shinya!" Yuichiro latched onto his waist. " 'm tired. Want to sleep with you two." Shinya had cradled him into his arms.  
Guren grinned at that. "Hello tired, I'm Dad."  
Yuichiro exaggeratedly groaned, Shinya following suit. "Shut." He pointed at Guren.  
"Yeah Guren, shut." Shinya agreed all the too merrily. Guren had rolled his eyes and stood up. Shinya stood up as well.  
Without any warning, Shinya had put the child in Guren's arms. He picked up his husband, who had nearly yelled as he was suddenly being carried bridal style with a bundle in his arms, which promptly somewhat had shaken the sleepiness out of the youngest.  
"Shinya!"  
"All aboard the train express," he says in an announcer-like voice. "Fasten up your seatbelts as this is going to be the bumpiest ride of your life!"  
"Cho, cho!" Yuichiro squealed.  
"Shinya, I will not be carried around like a bride! I demand that you put me down. Besides, I don't think that trains really have seatbeLTS-" Guren was cut off when Shinya had suddenly took off, making sure to jump along with making chugging noises. He started to spin as well.  
"SHINYA. THIS IS NOT HOW TRAINS ARE SUPPOSED TO MOVE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Guren held onto Yuichiro and with the other arm, onto Shinya for dear life.  
"You're right. For any other regular train ride." He stopped at the head of their bed. "-But that's how Shinya's Passanger Train Express is different~." He launched the two into the bed before crawling in with them. Yuichiro imeadietly crawled his way to the center in between them.  
"Really? I would rate it one star then for it having such a shitty conductor." Guren declared. "I'd take a slow train over this one any day."  
Shinya scoffed. "Sure you would. No one can resist the Shinya Train Ride."  
Yuichiro yawned, pulling over the covers of his parent's bed covers over his head.  
"Well Shinya, I think its time for us to head to bed." Shinya leaned over. "You forgot something though."  
Guren blinked, thinking for a bit. "You're right."  
Shinya leaned in and kiss Guren. "Yep. Your fee from riding the train~."  
Guren grinned. "I was going to say I forgot to turn off the oven, but I guess I forgot about that too."  
"Wait what? GUREN."


End file.
